


OCs stories

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: OC stories
Genre: M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: I get bored often while writing and after homework, so this is what boredom creates for me.





	1. Chapter 1

His lips were soft, just as they had been when I had first kissed him. 

No. No, I didn't want this. I didn't want him to kiss me. 

But I must be crazy because I liked it—loved it. Maybe a little too much. My hands must have a mind of their own because they ran through his curly hair, tugging against the few knots and creating new ones. My body won't listen to me, because I needed it. I may not want him, but I need his touch... I need him. 

My hips moved gently against his, my body pressing against the warmth of his, and automatically, I knew this wouldn't end how I had originally planned it. 

His tongue flicked against my lips, almost questioningly, as his hands gripped near where I was stabbed so long ago. I gasped as his nails pushed against my lower back, his tongue claiming mine. He groaned, and my eyes shot open, surprise shooting through me. 

"W-What--" 

He quickly shushed me, pushing me down in a large chair, kissing me once more. 

What the hell's going on?

Drei. No. No, I can't get him, he'd only make this harder. 

A small noise left my lips, and he chuckled against my shoulder, bringing my tunic over my shoulders. 

"C-Charles."

"I've been waiting for so long, Will."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

He kissed down my neck, across my left shoulder, and down some of my chest. His teeth touched my skin, and he sucked on my nipple, his breath warm against my cold skin. My head fell forward, an odd feeling pooling in my stomach. 

My chin rested against my neck, my breaths coming in huffs as his teeth moved against my nipple, and one of his hands began to mess with the other, rubbing it with his thumb. His lips enclosed against the puff of skin, and he sucked for a few moments, before he pulled away, and a pink and blueish ring showed around the pink nub, a stark contrast against my pale skin. 

His lips touched mine again, my chest shuddering as his hands brushed my blonde hair from my face. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Charles. So much."

He pulled away for a moment, biting his lip. "Close your eyes, lean back, and relax for me, can you? I wanna try something."

"I-I don't know..." 

"C'mon, no one is like you and would burst in without warning whatsoever." 

"It was one time," I whispered, leaning my bare back against the chair and closing my eyes. My shoulders relaxed, and I let out a slow breath. 

My undergarments were pulled away, and he lifted me up to pull them down to my knees. He came back up, licking the nearly neglected right nipple, and kissing under it, down my stomach and across my thighs. 

I yelped, eyes widening as the heat of his mouth met my own warmth, as his tongue slid down against the delicate skin. Blood rushed to my cheeks, my chest, and my shoulders. His hands pressed to my hips, his thumbs rubbing the soft flesh next to the bone and marrow. My chest heaved, breaths falling from my lips in shallow bursts. My eyes lulled closed once more, and I gripped the chair tightly, my knuckles turning white under the pressure. 

My hips bucked, and his hands momentarily tightened against my hips to keep my body still. A small whine left my lips, and he pressed harder, perfect eyes finding my own, which were hardly opened at all. 

His hands felt cold against my boiling skin, and as my heart hammered against my rib cage, I actually realized the word for this, for what was currently happening. 

Suddenly, my shoulders fell forward, my back arching, my entire body convulsing. Small curses tumbled from my lips, and as my heart rate slowed down, Charles pulled me into a kiss. He tasted different, and I couldn't place it, but it was wonderful, and I also knew that if I tried to get up now, I would fall down.


	2. Be Drei; Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I used the Homestuck creatures, Trolls. They have grey skin and separate blood colors, as well as horns and fangs. Trolls have four quadrants; hate romance, love romance, platonic romance, and then auspistice; a three party romance where two must hate each other and the third of the party is their peace maker. 
> 
> This is entirely hate romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of dialog, I use an account type of thing. 
> 
> These are the general discriptions for the characters. 
> 
> Will- thin, curly horns. Violet blood. Six fangs across front teeth. ⚜️  
> Pesterchum: HighTime (HT)
> 
> Charles- thick, droopy horns. Olive blood. Two fangs, like a vampire. 〽️   
> Pesterchum: LightenForever (LF)
> 
> Drei- thin, rounded horns. Rust blood. Four fangs, mirroring Sullox in that way. 

Be Drei: Bite me  
Re-Stuck AU  
Kismesis ♠️-sexual relationship of hatred. Associated with the color black and spades of the card deck. Kissing and minor injuries are common. A hicky without permission, bite marks, biting and licking and flicking of horns, and using the other's turn ons against them are also rather common. Both are purposefully rough with each other. Both must hate the other. Named as fighting; or to highbloods, as dueling. The fights must be consensual because otherwise it's frowned upon. Killing your Kismesis is also extremely frowned upon. 

 

Your hands curl to fists, and you push Charles back against the woodwork, growling. 

PG: i hate yOu

LF: no shit, man. But threatening me, in front of Will? How much could he love you now?

PG: dOn't mentiOn him here. I dOn't lOve him the way yOu dO.

LF: oh? Care to enlighten me?

PG: nO.

He doesn't answer when your teeth began to press against his neck, pressing harder once he squeaks, bringing an even louder cry from Charles' lips. 

PG: yOu like pain. Is that why yOu killed him?

LF: no! No! I killed him because I was afraid." 

PG: dOesn't seem that way. YOu like pain. It sure feels like it, since yOur bulge is rubbing against my leg like a dOg begging tO get a treat.

LF: you sure know analogies for being hatched only six sweeps ago.

PG: i brOught him for yOu, nOw tell me what I gain in return.

LF: me. 

You smile, pulling open the olive-blood's shirt, dropping the torn article of clothing to the floor. You bite down on the grey flesh with a grin, reminiscing as your Kismesis melts into your hands like putty. Charles rolled his hips again, gasping at the suddenly lost friction as you step away. 

PG: lOOks like yOu've gOt a prOblem tO fix, huh?

LF: get back here.

PG: suck my bulge, asshOle. 

You laugh, stiffening as Charles grabs your jacket and pull you closer. 

LF: gotcha. 

You both were too close. Too close, and obviously frustrated. So when there was an adorable purple blood standing between you with eyes ablaze and hands against both of your chests, neither you nor Charles were surprised. 

HT: what the hell, you two

Both you and Charles yelp as your horns were slammed against his, shooting discomfort into both of you. 

HT: guys, you're not supposed to kill each other

HT: you both mean a lot to me, and you're Kismesis, so calm your shit, okay

PG: fine. 

LF: fine.


End file.
